Peter au mètre cube
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand trois Peter différents se rencontrent ? UA où les âges sont différents, avec un mélange avec les films X-Men et les gardiens de la galaxie
1. Chapter 1

Note : Fic UA où les persos sont plus jeunes qu'il ne le sont, ou Peter Maximoff a Wanda et ou Spiderman est devenu Spiderman plus jeune que prévu. On s'amuse vous voyez ?

Erik regarda son fils. Wanda était malade, la nounou aussi, et Erik ne pouvait pas garder une bombe qui court partout pendant que sa sœur était malade.  
Bien qu'au fond, Peter savait être relativement sage, quand il voyait l'état de sa sœur. Il pouvait même être volontaire, et vouloir aider.  
Mais c'était bien là le problème. Erik avait ce souvenir du petit Peter trébuchant et renversant un bol de soupe par terre, ou encore, se trompant dans ce que lui avait dit Erik en voulant aller trop vite.

C'était Charles qui lui avait donné l'idée, quand Erik s'était rendu compte que Wanda était encore malade.  
Alors que Peter était tout inquiet, qu'il secouait le bras de son père en demandant si ça irait, et en demandant « pourquoi moi j'suis pas malade », il eut un long soupir.

Se penchant vers Peter il lui expliqua :

\- Peter, tu n'es pas malade parce que ton corps guérit plus vite que ta sœur.  
\- Mais Wanda c'est ma sœur, on est tout pareil et…  
\- Peter. Vous n'avez pas les mêmes capacités. Maintenant, écoute-moi. Je vais t'emmener au parc. Charles a dit qu'il voulait bien garder Wanda….

Erik devait bien avouer, que la dernière fois que sa fille avait été malade, il avait lui-même perdu tous ses moyens, et avait manqué de tuer le frigo qui n'avait rien demandé.  
Donc, Charles s'était proposé de le remplacer pendant que Peter et Erik sortaient au parc.

\- Mais Wanda elle va aller bien ? Charles il peut guérir Wanda ? Dit ouiii  
\- Non… Charles ne peux pas faire ça, mais il va prendre soin d'elle et elle va guérir toute seule, d'accord ?

Peter eut un petit regard larmoyant et serra encore plus fort le bras de son père :

\- Tu promets ?

Erik savait combien Peter tenait à sa sœur. Il lui ébouriffa ses cheveux argentés, et hocha doucement la tête avec un petit sourire :

\- Je promets.

Comme s'il avait besoin de se rassurer, du haut de ses neuf ans, Peter se serra contre son père avant de se retirer vite, sachant que son père ne semblait pas tant aimer les câlins.  
Il courut vers Wanda lui faire un baiser sur le front, en l'encourageant à guérir, avant de rejoindre son père.

Erik prit la main de son fils, et ils se dirigèrent vers le parc

* * *

\- Tu vois gamin. Tes semblables n'ont même plus la crainte de voir un homme bleu parmi eux. Qu'ils sont bien courageux !

Yondu eut un rire amusé, à voir que personne ne semblait le regarder bizarrement.  
Mais les humains s'étaient habitués à la présence de mutants aux couleurs plutôt folkloriques donc, sûrement que cela aidait.

\- Pourquoi on est sur Terre ? avait alors demandé la voix à côté de lui.

La voix appartenait au morveux qu'il avait avec lui dans le but d'un jour de peut-être le livrer à son père. Peter croisait les bras. Est-ce qu'il y avait toujours de la bonne musique sur Terre ?

\- On doit recevoir une commande ici.  
\- Dans ce parc ?

Yondu observa Peter. Il l'aurait pensé plus jovial à l'idée de se retrouver parmi ses semblables, mais en vérité, le garçon n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire. Quoiqu'il pouvait toujours avoir l'espace pour mettre son walkman et danser.  
Le parc était assez grand pour ça.

\- Va jouer, gamin, je suis sûr que les poches de ces humains ont de quoi t'intéresser.

Peter eut un petit sourire. Pas faux.  
Ou alors, il pouvait les impressionner en leur disant qu'il était le grand Star Lord, et qu'il conquérait les étoiles, qu'il avait déjà vu des extraterrestres, et qu'il savait même ce qu'était un Kymellien et pas eux.  
Peter enfonça les mains dans ses poches, et pris un air décontracté, du haut de ses quinze ans.

L'ado avança alors dans le parc.

* * *

Tante May avait accepté de laisser Peter à Tony, pour son « stage d'observation ». Elle ignorait bien sûr ce que faisait réellement son neveu. Mais Tony avait envie de profiter du gamin qu'il considérait comme un bon gamin. Un si bon gamin, que Steve ne fut pas surpris de le voir arrêter l'entrainement pour l'amener au parc.

Peter était content, du haut de ses quatorze ans, il avait bien envie d'aller s'amuser autant qu'il prenait ses capacités et ses entrainements au sérieux.  
Tony savait qu'il allait attirer à lui les foules du fait de son nom célèbre, et du fait qu'il était Iron Man, mais il décida de prendre sur lui.

Peter était trop heureux de pouvoir passer toujours plus de temps avec Tony, et il avait les yeux étincelants et lumineux de celui qui avait hâte.  
En grimpant dans la voiture, ils purent avoir le temps de discuter

\- Mais qu'est-ce que l'on va faire au parc ? Vous êtes sûr que je ne dois pas mettre mon costume ?  
\- Sûr et certain, gamin. On va… On va juste vérifier quelque chose, rien de bien… Précis, tu verras. Je me débrouillerais.

Comme s'il ne pouvait pas admettre qu'il emmenait juste Peter au parc pour souffler, et parce que Steve lui avait suggéré l'idée, que de toute évidence, c'est ce qu'on faisait quand on voulait s'occuper d'un gamin.  
Tony se rappelait d'ailleurs de la conversation :

\- Et quoi, je vais lui lancer un frisbee et il le rattrapera et on rira comme des fous ?

Steve avait eu l'air étonné et avait haussé les épaules :

\- Peut-être…  
\- En ce cas, j'aurais besoin de ton bouclier…avait alors rétorqué Tony  
\- Mon bouclier n'est pas un frisbee, Tony. Et de toute façon, toutes les fois où Peter vient, c'est dans l'idée de combattre le crime ou de s'entraîner. Ça lui changera les idées, quoi que vous fassiez là-bas.  
\- Mouais… Tu t'en sers quand même pas mal comme un frisbee.

Steve avait levé les yeux au ciel, mais Tony avait compris.

Revenant au présent, il prit conscience qu'ils étaient arrivés.

\- Allez gamin, on descend, c'est l'heure d'aller…Vérifier…Ouais on va dire ça.

Peter eut un sourire et descendit de la voiture avant de pénétrer dans le parc avec enthousiasme, Tony derrière lui.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Pour la petite anecdote de ce chapitre 2... Cette fic devait s'appeler "Les Trois Caballeros"

Peter l'argenté regardait le parc avec de grands yeux.  
Erik lui avait bien dit « tu restes avec moi, on vient juste là pour te sortir un peu »  
Mais à peine furent-ils arrivés, qu'il lâcha la main de son père, oubliant le détail de faire attention à rester avec. Parce que Peter était un garçon qui avait besoin de courir, qui avait besoin de se défouler.

Et à peine se mit il à courir, que son père regretta de ne pas lui avoir mis une ceinture en métal pour le faire reculer façon aimant.  
Erik leva les yeux au ciel et cria après son fils qui s'était déjà trop éloigné.

Peter courait, trop heureux, et sans le vouloir, il rentra dans un garçon qui approchait doucement d'une de ses cibles. Un garçon plus âgé que lui, un adolescent, et qui de fait fut contrarié :

\- Eh, tu pourrais faire attention non ?  
\- Désolé quand j'cours je regarde pas ! Renchérit Peter l'argenté avec un grand sourire

Peter Quill lui, n'était pas si ravi que ça, et il eut juste un petit sourire en coin avant de hausser les épaules, laissant ses mains voir si les poches du gamin argenté contenait quelque chose d'intéressant.  
Alors qu'il faisait cela, il sentit un projectile lui atterrir dans la tête. Grimaçant il se tourna vers là où la personne aurait pu envoyer le dit projectile.  
Peter Parker avait tout vu et oubliant Tony – alors qu'il était bien trop heureux de venir là pour lui – se précipita vers les deux garçons. Il savait que le grand voulait voler le petit, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

\- Eh ! Tu dois pas voler !

Peter Maximoff, qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, cligna des yeux et se pointa du doigt. Peter l'araignée secoua la tête :

\- Pas toi, lui. Il te volait.

Peter venu d'ailleurs eut un sourire :

\- Même pas.

Il leva les mains en signe d'innocence mais Peter Parker se méfiait bien évidemment. Alors que le plus petit des Peter n'avait pas l'impression de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
Pendant ce temps, Erik grimaçait en cherchant son Peter à lui, Yondu les observait de loin et Tony faisait de même, avec un air plus intrigué qu'amusé, contrairement à Yondu qui lui…Profitait de la scène.

Mais alors que les trois gamins étaient en pleine dispute, ils entendirent un bruit à côté. Un véritable pleur, une crise de larmes. Les trois Peter tournèrent la tête en direction de ce qu'il se passait, et on pouvait voir un gamin par terre en train de pleurer alors que d'autres grands lui tournaient autour en beuglant :

\- Regardez-moi donc le bébé pleurer et faire sa petite crisette !

En voyant ça, Peter l'argenté fis la moue, et trouvait ça injuste pour le petit au sol, et décida de s'approcher. Peter l'araignée sentit son sens de la justice ne faire qu'un tour, et décida de s'approcher, et Peter venu d'ailleurs trouvait ça palpitant les disputes, et décida de s'approcher.

\- Eh, toi, le moche qui est stupide ! fit Peter le mutant avec un air fier de celui prêt à foncer dans le combat

L'adolescent qui avait été piqué par une araignée paru impressionné par ce petit morceau de gamin qui semblait vouloir tenir tête à l'autre type, et il eut un petit sourire avant de faire face aux autres grands

\- Vous pensez faire quoi là ?

Peter Quill, lui, se contenta de s'approcher, l'air un peu intéressé, mais il regarda celui qui s'était moqué du petit et se moqua de lui :

\- Woh, mec, c'est encore permis ce genre de coupe de cheveux, sur Terre ? Sérieusement ?

L'effet fut immédiat. Le grand qui avait poussé le plus faible au sol s'avança vers eux :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, les machins ? Vous pensez m'faire peur ? Surtout toi, la mini-crotte ?!

Erik s'était approché et entendu l'insulte que le grand lança à son fils. Il fut à deux doigts de le soulever par n'importe quel morceau de métal que ce type pouvait avoir sur lui. Mais c'était sans compter sur la réaction vive de son fils.

Le Peter qui allait vite fonça sur le grand et le poussa violemment avec plus de vitesse qu'un humain ordinaire :

\- Qui c'est la mini-crotte, grand moche avec une coupe ridicule ?!

Peter Quill pouffa :

\- Eh j'suis pas le seul à le penser !

Peter Parker était admiratif de la force et du courage du petit et il eut presque envie de l'applaudir, mais il s'arrêta quand il vit qu'un des grands allait pour attraper le plus petit des Peter. Il l'attrapa rapidement

\- Qu'est ce que tu comptais faire ?  
\- Moi ? Rien, lâche moi, t'es relou !

Peter venu d'ailleurs observa le type que tenait l'araignée et eut une idée :

\- Atteeends, tiens le bien.

Et il alla, sans hésiter fouiller ses poches avec plaisir pour en sortir un portefeuille sous l'œil admiratif de Peter Maximoff qui trouva ça trop cool.

\- Voilà ! Vas-y lâche le maintenant  
\- Mais tu lui as volé son portefeuille…. Fit remarquer Parker qui détestait décidemment qu'on vole aux gens  
\- Ouais, et ?  
\- C'est pas bien.  
\- Et lui, ce qu'il fait, c'est bien peut-être ?  
\- Rend lui son portefeuille, s'il te plait.

Quill leva les yeux, mais fit semblant de le rendre au garçon pour le fourrer dans sa veste.

\- Voilà, tu es content ?  
\- Oui, fit Peter l'araignée avant de lâcher le type qui recula brusquement.  
\- Et maintenant, les méchants pas beaux, vous partez ! se moqua Peter Maximoff avec un grand sourire devant les types qui après avoir grogné un coup, finirent par reculer et partir.

Peter l'araignée se dirigea vers le garçon au sol :

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui… Merci…  
\- Je m'appelle Peter, et toi ? demanda Peter Parker

A ces paroles, il fut évident que les deux autres Peter réagirent. Le plus rapide fut…Eh bien celui qui était déjà de toute façon le plus rapide :

\- Eeeeh ! Moi aussi je m'appelle Peter !  
\- Quelle coïncidence, je m'appelle aussi Peter, fit Star-Lord avec un sourire surpris

Et ce qui devait se transformer en bataille de Peter se transforma en réconciliation et en entente plutôt cordiale.

A suivre


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** Dernier chaaapitre ! Oui cette fic aura été courte. Mais j'imaginais pas un truc long et les trucs longs c'pas mon truc.  
 **Prompt :** Ton sang coule dans mes veines

D'une façon ou d'une autre, les trois Peter sentaient qu'ils faisa ient un bon trio. Chacun avait un sens de la justice propre, et ils avaient un point commun…

\- Avoue quand même qu'Imagine Dragons c'est bien, Star-Lord !  
\- Jaaaaamaaaais, je vous dis, Redbone c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux !  
\- Il marque un point, Spideydey ! Redbone c'est trop trop coooool ! s'extasia le plus petit  
\- Bon…Sûrement.

Ils aimaient tous les trois Redbone.  
Bon et la bonne musique aussi. Ils avaient d'autres points communs, comme le fait d'avoir tous les trois un lien étroit avec les super héros ou un surnom de super héros.

\- Star-Lord c'est quand même plus classe que Spiderman.  
\- Et vous trouvez comment euh euh… Hmmmm.. JE SAIS. « QUICKSILVER ! » Parce que je vais super vite et j'suis tout argenté !  
\- Ca te va super bien Peter ! fit l'araignée avec un grand sourire  
\- …C'est quand même mieux Star-Lord.

Et surtout, ils parlaient beaucoup, avaient des envies de pop culture plus grands que jamais, et au fond, ils savaient tous les trois quel était leur principal point commun.  
Du moins ils l'apprirent quand le sujet tomba.

\- Baaah j'ai pas de parents, mais je fais avec, j'ai Yondu. Il est cool Yondu ! Vous verrez ce qu'il fait avec sa flèche, les gamins. Ca fait pwiiiii et pwaaaaaaa  
\- Ben moi mon papa il est mieux ! D'abord il contrôle le métaaaaaaal  
\- Le mien il est en métal ! Enfin, je veux dire…Non Mr Stark n'est pas mon papa mais… Mais il a un costume vraiment classe et….

Peter Parker se mit à rougir, mais à ce moment-là, les trois garçons surent.  
Ils avaient tous les trois une figure paternelle vraiment badass et cool.

Figure paternelle qui surveillait de loin.  
Tony avait fini par s'installer sur un banc, et consultait ses messages, en envoyant quelques un à Steve pour lui demander qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire dans un parc et en profiter pour l'enquiquiner un peu.  
Pour une fois que c'était lui qui ne savait pas quoi faire dans une situation.

Sur son banc, était posé un drôle de bonhomme bleu, qui ricanait en regardant Star-Lord débattre de tout et de rien, et qui fit même un croche pied à un pauvre enfant qui n'avait rien demandé et qui passait par là.

Et au bout de ce banc, se trouvait Erik.  
Qui ne savait pas quoi penser de la présence du grand Tony Stark, et encore moins de cet énergumène dont la couleur lui rappelait beaucoup Raven.  
Il était d'ailleurs tenté de demander à Charles s'il savait si Raven avait un frère.

\- C'est le vôtre, l'argenté surexcité ? Fini par demander Tony avec un sourire en coin à Erik  
\- Oui, et il est sûrement plus fort que le vôtre qui…Ne semble rien avoir de particulier.  
\- Peter est plus fort que vous ne le pensez. Bien plus fort. Et ce n'est pas le mien !  
\- Mon Peter est meilleur, rétorqua Erik avec dureté

Yondu esquissa un sourire amusé, et eut un léger rire

\- Tiens, alors nous avons là que des « Peter » hm ?

Erik fixa Yondu et compris par-là que de toute évidence, les trois gamins qui discutaient ensemble, partageaient le même prénom.

\- Et il sait faire quoi le vôtre, hm ?

Yondu eut un petit sourire et sortit de ses poches le portefeuille d'Erik

\- La même chose que moi.

Erik se dépêcha de se saisir de son bien et fusilla Yondu du regard. Tony eut un petit rire avant de rajouter :

\- Je sais que mon Peter n'apprendra jamais ce genre de bassesses. L'argent, il en aura autant qu'il voudra.  
\- Il est peut-être…Hm. Mignon pour le moment, mais si vous le noyer sous l'argent, pas sûr qu'il le reste, lâcha Erik  
\- Eh ! Je sais que mon Peter va rester honnête ! Et au moins il ne fera pas les poches des autres gamins !  
\- Peter ne fait pas les poches des gens, répondit Erik avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner au silence.

Finalement il ne put s'empêcher de demander à Yondu :

\- Vous êtes un mutant ?  
\- Hm ? Naaah, moi je viens d'ailleurs, c'est beaucoup plus cool.

Le mutant fut déçu, Yondu semblait suffisamment attrayant pour essayer de le rallier à sa cause. Mais tant pis.

\- Quand vous dites venir d'ailleurs…poursuivit Stark

L'être bleu pointa le ciel :

\- Tout là bas. Loiiiiiin de cette petite planète…

Tony n'était guère surpris, mais il n'aimait pas savoir la présence d'extraterrestre ici. Bien qu'à regarder le gamin de Yondu, celui-ci semblait bien humain.  
Il ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire.  
De toute façon, il fut rassuré quand soudain, Yondu se leva :

\- Bon les humains, j'vous laisse, la cargaison que j'attendais est arrivée.

Erik fronça les sourcils, vexé d'avoir été traité d'humain, mais il vit Yondu s'éloigner et aller récupérer son morveux. D'ailleurs, il vit son propre fils s'accrocher à l'adolescent en couinant. Levant les yeux au ciel, il alla récupérer son Peter à lui.

\- Arrête d'embêter ce garçon, Peter.  
\- Maaaais c'est mon ami, j'veux pas qu'il parte papaaaa !  
\- …Je le comprends, monsieur. Fit Peter Parker avec un air un peu triste

Star-Lord les vit faire, et leur fit le V de la victoire :

\- Z'inquiétez pas les morveux ! J'reviendrais ! Faut bien que je continue votre éducation musicale ! Oh, et p'tit Quick' oublie pas c'que je t'ai appris !

Erik fronça les sourcils, mais avant de pouvoir faire une remarque, le Peter lié à l'être bleu était déjà parti. Le mutant contrôlant le métal, ébouriffa les cheveux au Peter argenté, et le laissa se coller à lui pour se consoler.

\- On va rentrer aussi, Peter. Wanda ira peut-être mieux.

Soudain, comme se rappelant de sa sœur, qu'il avait dû oublier pendant au moins quelques minutes, le gamin leva la tête en ouvrant grand les yeux :

\- AAAH ! WANDA. J'espère qu'elle va bien… J'ai pas pensé à elle…Papa tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir ?  
\- Mais non… Tu t'es amusé, non ?  
\- Oui ! Peter et Peter y sont trop cools !  
\- Bon, alors tu vois, elle devrait être contente que tu te sois amusé.

Peter l'araignée eut un sourire en voyant Peter l'argenté et son père, et alors qu'il songeait au fait que lui aussi aurait bien aimé cette attention, il sentit une main dans ses cheveux

\- Toi aussi tu t'es amusé, Pete ?  
\- Oui, Mr Stark !

Au final, tous les Peter étaient contents. Qu'importe si le sang de celui qu'il voyait comme un père, coulaient dans leur veine ou non.  
L'argenté et l'araignée repartirent chacun de leur côté. Pas sans que l'argenté n'ait fait un gigantesque câlin à l'autre.

Et c'est ainsi que la rencontre de Star-Lord, Spiderman et Quicksilver s'acheva.  
Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entendus, loin de là…. Ni qu'ils ne se reverraient pas.

Fin

 **Petit bonus de fin, comme un post-crédit mais sans annonce de la prochaine fic :  
**  
Wanda était guérie. Peter était le garçon le plus heureux de la Terre, et voyant cela, Erik avait décidé de les emmener, cette fois, tous les deux au parc. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Peter venu d'une autre planète, ou de Peter « stagiaire » venu avec Stark.  
Mais ça n'empêcha pas Peter Maximoff de s'amuser. Surtout quand il décida de montrer à sa sœur ce qu'avait pu lui montrer Quill.

Usant de sa vitesse, il revint rapidement vers elle avec un portefeuille bien rempli.

Erik voyant cela, lâcha un long soupir.  
Au final, il regrettait d'avoir laissé son fils passer du temps avec ce garnement….  
Mais c'était trop tard, et il allait devoir rattraper son erreur :

\- PETER ! VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE !

Et alors que Peter se mit à fuir en courant, Erik fut content de cette fois, lui avoir mis la ceinture de métal.


End file.
